With the advent of mapping applications on personal computing devices, structured presentation of information on maps is crucial. In response to a search command by a user, some mapping applications can find multiple locations responsive to, e.g., satisfying criteria of, the user's search query and point out all of the locations simultaneously on a map. Generally, each one of such locations is presented as a locational information item on the map, which can be a marker, an icon, an image, etc.